Fishing is an activity enjoyed by many persons which can take several different forms of effort and concentration. To some, fishing is a rather active sport, pursued in earnest with a reasonable level of concentration, such as deep-sea and fly fishing. To others, fishing is a leisurely, relaxing endeavor, such as sitting at the side of lake, river or stream, with fishing pole in hand, and otherwise enjoying an additional activity, such as reading, eating, conversing with a companion, or simply just relaxing. In many such relaxed fishing efforts, particularly when the fish are not biting regularly, such fisherman or fisherwoman, are known to lay their fishing pole on the ground, often propped-up by boulders, tree branches or the like, and just relax at the water's edge until a fish strikes the fishing line. While this does permit the fisherman or fisherwoman to free their hands to eat or otherwise be more relaxed, a particularly hard hit on the fish line at such a time can lead to problems including one's loss of their fishing pole. That is to say, if a large fish should take the fish line, the fishing pole can be pulled into the water and lost forever. If not entirely lost, the fishing pole can be caused to be pulled through mud, water-side weeds and other debris, such that the fishing pole, and any attached reel, will have to be cleaned before any further enjoyable use.